The embodiments described herein relate generally to lighting systems within appliances and, more particularly, to lighting systems within microwave ovens.
At least some known microwave ovens include a light that illuminates a cavity of the microwave oven during heating of an item within the cavity and/or when a door of the microwave is opened. In such microwave ovens, a halogen lamp or an incandescent lamp is used to illuminate the cavity. However, known microwave oven lighting systems are not energy efficient and/or do not uniformly illuminate the cavity. For example, at least one known microwave oven lighting system includes a halogen lamp or an incandescent lamp positioned on a side wall or a top wall. As such, the lamp directs light into the cavity from the discrete location where the lamp is positioned.